Szenen
Was ist das? Hey, ich bin Flocke! Wenn mir langweilig ist denk ich mir Szenen aus, wovon ich die Geschichten dann nicht fertig mache. Da ich die Szenen aber eigentlich ganz gut finde, wollte ich sie mal hochstellen. Viel Spaß beim lesen. Er wartet keine Fortsetzung! Love in the Stars! thumb|Cover Hauptrollen: - Seiya/Rion - Leica/Star Hope Nebenrollen: - Fynn/Blight - Lynn/Star Angel - Sophie/Star Peace - Ben/Fight Szene 1: Erstarrt saß ich auf dem Boden. Ich sah hoch, über mir schwebte Blight. Erschrocken zitterte ich, konnte mich nicht rühren, konnte nicht, seiner fast aufgeladenen Attacke ausweichen. Während ich erstarrt dort saß, meine ganzen Wunden blutend, lachte Blight krank. Ein dunkel leuchtender Strahl war in seiner Hand. Ich wagte nicht mich umzublicken, und doch wusste ich, Angel und Peace lagen irgendwo, überall blutend.... Und ohnmächtig. Irgendwo lag Fight, er wurde von Blight niedergeschlagen. Wie... Kann dieses... Monster es... Nur wagen... Seine Gefährten, Freunde... Anzugreifen?!, dachte ich und Wut stieg in mir auf. Blight lachte noch. Wütend stand ich zitternd auf. Meine Wunden blutenden stark, ich zitterte und der Regen schlug auf mich ein. Blight sah verdutzt runter und schrie: "Wieso stehst du noch! Du solltest erledigt sein!" Ich sah ihn an. "Du bist nichts! Du versteckst dich hinter deinen Kräften!", sagte ich und zog meine Waffe, einen Bogen der Hoffnung, "Und für deine Untreue werde ich, Star Hope, die Kriegerin der Hoffnung, dich bestrafen!" Blight lachte, er wusste, ich würde gleich zusammenbrechen. Ich dachte nicht dran aufzugeben! Blight's Attacke war aufgeladen und er richtete seine Hand auf mich. "Wie töricht! Nun, ich, Blight, der Kämpfer der Zerstörung werde dir den Untergang bringen!" Der Strahl in seiner Hand schoss auf mich. Die nächsten Sekunden erschienen wie Stunden. Rion, der ebenfalls niedergeschlagen war, stellte sich vor mich und anstatt ich, wurde er getroffen. Er wurde zurück geschleudert und blutete überall. "RION!!", schrie ich und mir kamen tränen. Ich brach zusammen und vergrub mein Gesicht in Rions Brust. Blight lachte: "Na, gibst du jetzt auf? Liebe macht dich schwach!" In mir brodelte die Wut und ich stand auf. Ich zitterte kein Stück und stand fest. "NEIN! Liebe gibt einem etwas zum kämpfen und macht dich stark!", schrie ich und spannte meinen Bogen der Hoffnung. "Ich bin Star Hope, ich Kämpfe für die Hoffnung der Galaxie! Und im nahmen der Hoffnung wirst du jetzt bestraft!" Blight lachte wieder: "DU?! Du willst MICH, Blight den Kämpfer der Zerstörung besiegen?!" Er krümmte sich vor lachen und die Wut stieg in meinen Kopf. Ich spannte den bogen und richtete ihn auf Blight. Ich könnte die Gelegenheit nutzen, ihn abschießen, ihn bestrafen!, dachte ich doch rief ich: "Hör auf zu lachen und Kämpf!" Verdutzt sah er mich an und hörte auf zu lachen. Bevor er noch irgendetwas machen konnte, schoss ich den Pfeil ab. "Das ist für Angel und Peace!", schrie ich ihn an. Der Pfeil traf seine Brust. Ich spannte den nächsten Pfeil, doch wurde das nichts. Es tauchte neben mir auf und flüsterte mir ins Ohr: "Du bist stark und sehr süß! Hör zu, ich verschone dich wenn du mit mir kommst!" Ich zog ganz vorsichtig einen kleinen Dolch, der immer bei mir war. Seine Brust blutete. Ich antwortete als der Dolch vor seinem Bauch war: "Nein! Ich liebe nur Rion!" Mit diesen Worten rammte ich ihm den Dolch in den Bauch. "Ha-.. Hab ich... Es mir... Ge-... Dacht...", hauchte er und kippte um. "Und... Das war... Für Rion und Fight...", flüsterte ich. Ich habe jemanden umgebracht! Ich habe mir geschworen sowas nie zu tun!, zweifelte ich. Hopeful kam zu mir und sagte: "manchmal muss man sowas machen, doch ich glaube nicht das er wirklich tot ist... Wir sollten die anderen wegbringen!" Ich nickte und hockte mich zu Rion. "Rion? Hörst du mich? Antworte doch bitte!", flüsterte ich verzweifelt. Hinter mir hörte ich Fight: "Wer mit Blights Strahl getroffen wird ist so gut wie tot! Ich bring ihn mit meiner Teleportation in ein Krankenhaus!" Ich nickte, in Fight steckte viel gutes. Er berührte Rions Brust und schon waren sie weg. Szene 2: Ich versuchte so edel wie möglich, es in meinem langen Kleid war, in den Ballsaal zu gehen. Neben mir waren Lynn und Sophie. Lynn trug ein kürzeres, enges, lilanes Kleid, lilane Handschuhe, eine lilane Schleife im schwarzen Haar und goldene sternohrringe. Sophie trug hingegen ein goldenes, knielanges, lockeres Kleid, goldene Handschuhe, einen hohen Zopf mit einem goldenem haargummi und die selben Ohrringe. Ich sah mit meinem langem, weißem, schimmerndem, lockerem Kleid, den weißen Handschuhen, der weißen Schleife im braunem Haar und denselben Ohrringen, die Lynn und Sophie tragen, lächerlich aus. Zwar meinten Lynn und Sophie alle anderen mädchen Würden vor Neid platzen, aber wirklich glauben könnte ich es nicht. "Hoffentlich sieht Seiya mich so nicht...", murmelte ich, mit der Hand vor verlegen vor dem Mund. "Aber Leica! Du bist doch die Kriegerin der Hoffnung! Da darfst du nichts schlechtes hoffen!", flüsterte Lynn mir ins Ohr und verschwand auf der Tanzfläche. Sophie sah Robin und flüsterte: "ich muss weg, und du such mal deinen Traumprinzen!" Ich wurde leicht rot und verdeckte mit meinen Händen meine Wangen. Schnell regte mich ab und sah das Sophie schon bei Robin war. Ich lächelte und ging zum Buffet. Eigentlich hatte ich keinen Hunger... Ich wollte nur weg von der Menge. Am Buffet waren erst wenige und ich stellte mich einfach an den Rand. Ich sah mich auf der Tanzfläche um, ich versuchte mir dabei einzureden das ich nicht Seiya suchte, sondern Lynn. Als ich Lynn gefunden hatte, und sah das sie alleine wohl ihren Spaß hatte drehte ich mich kurz um und guckte mir das Buffet an. Während dieser Sekunde nahm mich jemand an der Hand, dieser jemand wollte mich auf die Tanzfläche ziehen! Ich drehte mich durch den Ruck um und sagte genervt: "Lynn ich...-" ich brach ab, als ich sah wer da meine Hand genommen hatte und mich jetzt zu sich zog. "S-Seiya?", fragte ich verdutzt. Er hatte mich an sich gedrückt und legte seine Hände um meine Taille. "Ja?", antwortete er. Ich hatte mich an seinem Anzug festgeklammert, immernoch etwas verdutzt. Er legte seinen Kopf auf meinen, was er problemlos könnte, da er einen Kopf größer als ich war, und flüsterte: "Was ist?" Seine stimme klang so freundlich, zärtlich und liebevoll. Meine Knie wurden ganz weich und ich dachte, ich würde gleich zusammenbrechen. "W-Was... Machst d-du da?", flüsterte ich, immernoch verdutzt und ich wurde rot, weswegen ich mein Gesicht in seiner Brust versteckte. "Wonach fühlt es sich an, Little Hope?", fragte er. Ich dachte mein Herz würde einen Moment aussetzen. Little Hope?!? So nannte mich nur Rion! Sollte das bedeuten... Seiya und... Rion sind ein und die selbe Person?!, fragte ich mich und mein herz fing nach der Pause noch schneller an zu schlagen, immer wieder, immer schneller. "R-Rion?! Du bist nicht wirklich...", mehr brachte ich nicht raus, ich hatte zu große Angst und sah hoch. Seiya lächelte mich an. "Lass uns dass besser draußen besprechen! Wenn hier jemand hört wer wir sind, wärs dass!", flüsterte er in mein Ohr. Er nahm kurzerhand wieder meine Hand und zog mich nach draußen. Ich setzte mich auf den Rand vom Balkon und blickte mir die Sterne an. "Du magst die Sterne, oder?", fragte Seiya und lächelte. "Natürlich! Ich bin eine Star-Kriegerin!... Und du bist...", ich hörte auf zu sprechen, als Seiya mich aufeinmal traurig ansah. Ich blickte wieder in die Sterne. Seiya hatte sich an den Balkon gestützt. "W-Wir dürfen uns... Nicht mehr... Wir sind F-... Feinde...", murmelte ich traurig. Seiya beugte sich zu mir, ganz nah, er berührte beinahe meine Nase. "S-Seiya...!", flüsterte ich verdutzt. Seiya beugte sich noch ein kleines Stück vor und flüsterte: "ich muss dich aber sehen, ich könnte nicht Leben ohne dich zu sehen..., Little Hope!" Ich sah ihn an und wurde rot. Seiya beugte sich noch ein Stück vor. Es fehlt kein Zentimeter mehr, dann würde er mich..., dachte ich verlegen. Seiya sah mich an und schloss seine Augen. Er beugte sich das winzige Stückchen noch vor und... Küsste mich! Die erste Sekunde war ich verdutzt. Ich küsste meinen Feind!, war mein erster Gedanke. Doch viel mir ein: Ich liebe sowohl Seiya als auch Rion! Ich schloss meine Augen. Nach einer Sekunde, die eine Ewigkeit hätte sein können, beugte Seiya sich weg. Ich blickte verlegen hoch, in die Sterne. "S-Seiya...?", fragte ich. "Little Hope... Ich liebe dich!", sagte Seiya und nahm mich wieder in den Arm. Ich drückte mich an ihn, er war so schön warm... Ich fühlte mich geborgen und sicher. "Ich liebe dich auch, Seiya!", flüsterte ich und wurde wieder rot. Szene 3: Ich rannte los. Schnell rief ich: "Star Sweet Hope!" Ein licht umhüllte mich und als es sich verzog, trug ich einen goldenen, kurzen rock, hohe, goldene Stiefel, ein weiß-goldenes Oberteil mit meiner herzförmigen Brosche und ein goldenes Diadem mit einem Stern. Auf meinem Rücken war ein pfeilkescher und ein Bogen gespannt. Ich nahm den Bogen und hielt bei der Bank meines Vaters an. Drei Silhouetten trugen ganze Säcke Geld. "Haha, na? Hab ich nicht gesagt das dass Spaß machen wird?", sagte eine von den Silhouetten und lachte. Die anderen nickten und die eine lachte mit. "Hey ihr!", rief ich, "lasst das Geld fallen und kämpft! Wollen wir mal sehen ob euch das auch Spaß macht!" Die Silhouetten sahen mich an. Der eine ließ seinen Sack fallen und trat ins Mondlicht. Die beiden anderen folgten ihm. Der vorderste war ein komplett schwarz gekleideter junge, etwa ein jähr älter als ich, seine Haare waren schwarz, seine Augen Braun. Der linke trug schwarze Schuhe und Hose, sein Oberteil war ganz dunkelschwarz, seine Haare Braun und kurz, seine Augen Braun. Der letzte war ganz dunkelgrau gekleidet, abgesehen von seinen schwarzen Schuhen, seine Haare waren kurz und schwarz, seine Augen blau, er erinnerte mich sehr an Seiya. "Wer bist du?", fragte der junge, der Seiya so ähnelte. Ich stellte mich aufrecht hin und zielte einen Pfeil auf ihn: "Ich Kämpfe für die Hoffnung der Galaxie! Ich bin Star Hope und im nahmen der Hoffnung werdet ihr bestraft!" Der Junge in schwarz lachte. Ich richtete meinen Bogen auf den Himmel und schoss den Pfeil ab. Eine Explosion zierte den Himmel und ich blickte den jungen an: "Und wer seid ihr?" Der junge hörte auf zu lachen und seine Gefährten sahen mich verdutzt an. "Wer wir sind?", wiederholte er. Er zog sein Umhang, der mir erst jetzt auffiel um sich und antwortete: "ich bin Blight, der Kämpfer der Zerstörung!" "Blight der Kämpfer der Zerstörung?", fragte ich. "Ja!", sagte Blight stolz. "Aber Blight heißt doch Zerstörung... Also, Zerstörung, der Kämpfer der Zerstörung!", sagte ich mit einem nachdenklichem Blick. "Ach! Dein Name ist auch nicht besser! Star Hope, Stern Hoffnung!", protestierte Blight. Ich schrie ihn wütend an: "Ich raube zumindest keine Bank aus! Ich Kämpfe für die HOFFNUNG! Und du für Zerstörung!" Die anderen beiden schüttelten die Köpfe, der eine trat vor und stellte sich vor: "ich bin Fight, der Kämpfer des Kampfes!" "Und du denkst jetzt nicht über die deutsche Übersetzung nach, Little Hope!", sagte der junge der Seiya ähnelte. "Ich bin nicht klein! Und meine Hoffnung auch nicht! Außerdem ist das so einfach das man gar nicht denken muss!", motzte ich ihn an. Der junge seufzte und stellte sich jetzt auch vor: "ich bin Rion, der Kämpfer der Unruhe! Und jetzt zeig was du drauf hast, Little Hope!" Wut brodelte in mir. "Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?!?", schrie ich und richtete den gespannten Bogen auf ihn, "Was fällt dir ein! Rion ist doch wetten nur von Riot abgeleitet, weil das doof klingt!" In Rions Gesicht breitete sich Wut aus und ich lächelte, Ziel erreicht! Fight zog ein Schwert und rannte auf mich zu. Im letzten Moment wich ich zur Seite auf und brachte Fight zum stolpern. "Hat noch jemand Lust gedemütigt zu werden?!", fragte ich und hielt Fight am Boden fest. Blight sah mich wütend an... Und... Hob ab! Er flog, und in seiner Hand war ein kleiner Strahl. Diesen steuerte er auf mich und ich wich so knapp aus, das er eine Strähne Abschnitt. Ich sah zu ihm hoch und rief: "Was fällt dir ein?! Es dauert ewigkeiten bis die nachwachsen!" Rion lachte und rief mir zu: "Na, Little Hope? Doch zu girlyhaft um zu kämpfen?!" Ich sah ihn an und rannte auf ihn zu. Zu spät erkannte er was ich vorhatte und könnte nicht ausweichen. Ich trat ihm voll ins Gesicht und er lag auf dem Boden. .... "Tja, morgen wirst du uns wohl sehen müssen!", rief er noch und kassierte einen Schlag von Blight. "Rede doch nicht! Sie sollte nicht wissen das wir auf dieselbe Schule gehen!", schimpfte Blight. Diese Jungs... Besser seine Tarnung auffliegen lassen gehts wohl nicht...!, dachte ich mir und rief schnell: "Hey, ihr hohlbirnen! Man hört euch!" Die Jungs sahen zu Boden und verschwanden, einfach so, weggepufft. Merkwürdige Jungs..., dachte ich mir und ging ebenfalls. Ideen für Spiel mit der Zeit: thumbHauptchara: Hübsches, braunhaariges Mädchen mit viel Temperament, kann mit der Zeit spielen. Name: Yuu(Spiel). Silberhaariger Junge, der sich schnell aufregt, begabter Magier. Name: Majotsu(Magier). Nebenchara: Freundliches, schwarzhaariges Mädchen, Schwester von Majotsu. Name:Jikan(zeit). Story: Yuu ein 16-jähriges Mädchen Trifft eines Tages, auf der Straße, einen merkwürdigen jungen. Er sagt er sei ein Zauberer und führte viele Tricks vor. Bei einem Trick brauchte er eine freiwillige und holte Yuu zu sich. Bei seinem Trick zauberte er sie weg und folgte ihr. Sie fand sich in einem Lagerraum wieder und ein weiteres Mädchen, das sich mit Jikan vorstellte. Der Zauberer stellte sich auch vor und meinte er hieße Majotsu und machte klar das er ein MAGIER sei. Die beiden erklärten ihr das sie von den großen Mächten besondere Kräfte bekommen hat, mit denen sie durch die zeit Reisen kann. Yuu, als Mädchen das für Gleichberechtigung kämpft, will zuerst in der Vergangenheit für die Rechte der Mädchen kämpfen, doch Majotsu meint das sie viel schlimmeres verhindern kann und das er die Kräfte verdient hätte. Folgt den beiden auf eine Reise voller Abenteuer, magischen Kräften und Liebe. 1.: Entspannt ging ich gerade nachhause. In der Schule war ich wieder die beste und die Jungs hatten keine Probleme gemacht. "Und für meinen nächsten Trick brauche ich eine freiwillige!", hörte ich eine stimme und sah einen jungen, der Zaubertricks vorführte. "Wie wärs mit dir?", fragte er und zeigte auf mich. Durch einen "Zaubertrick" schob er mich zu sich. "Und nun werdet ihr sehen, wie dieses Mädchen, verschwindet! Doch keine sorge, sie wird bei sich zuhause ankommen!", verkündete er und trat nah an mich heran, sehr nah. Er murmelte irgendwas, was ich nicht verstand. Da wurde es schwarz um mich und kurz darauf fand ich mich in einer Kammer wieder. Verwirrt richtete ich mich auf und rieb mir den kopf. Kategorie:ByFlake Kategorie:Unabhängige Geschichten Kategorie:Fantasy-Geschichten Kategorie:Liebes-Geschichten